Depths of Your Mind REWRITTEN
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: The story of three unfortunate/fortunate girls who find the akatsuki as kittens. Pairings may be changed.


_**Hello peeps, here's my remake/almost-completely-different first chapter of DOYM. I realized after reading my old one that I pretty much slapped some words together and posted it. I really didn't like it and it was not living up anywhere near my standards. (Though the grammar was fine other than a few mistakes due to spell check – I hate you spell check) **_

_**There will be more twists and turns in this story, also more original characters (I made) and much more realistic. Also, a few differences with Izumi, because, quite honestly, I created her fiting to my own personality and even she was too dull to be me. Seriously, I would fawn all over the kittens – like I do with my own cats in real life – I adore cats.**_

_**I hope you enjoy and review! **_

_**Or die, your pick. (Smiles innocently)**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Izumi shifted back, squaring herself towards her _sahbum-nim_, balancing with ease in the traditional horse stance. Her eyes focused on her Masters center, studying and waiting for any movement. Garb in her white uniform, _dobok_, her red belt wrapped proudly around her waist. Her other fellow students stood in line for her four minute full-combat to be over, the two other students were sparing with her other two _sahbum-nim_.

Her master shot forward quickly, forcing Izumi to dodge to the side, swiftly punching him in the kidney and leaping back like a snake after it strikes. Master Kim Hung Won smiled and rapidly flew into combinations that left her struggling to catch up. Leveling her breathing, Izumi's eyes watched his attacks and countered them, shifting to his side and flipping him onto the mat. She faked a kick to his head, and stepped back to wait for him to stand.

His hand locked on her uniform before she could stop him and he threw her over him, pressing his shoulder into the back of hers. Grinning, Izumi's double-jointed arm allowed her to twist out and lash a quick kick to his thigh, forcing him to release her. We both moved to attack when the timer went off, making us freeze and bow in respect. Catching her breath, Izumi could hear her heartbeat loud in her ears, sweat making her bangs stick to her face and she was happy for the fan blowing on the back of her neck, her thick brown hair up in a high ponytail.

Grabbing her water bottle, she took a few mouthfuls, then another to savor the cool water. Preferably, she would rather chocolate milk or apple juice, but water was better for her exercises. Then again, water only tasted good when she was exercising, tired or too lazy to walk to the fridge, to which she drank from the tap water instead.

She rubbed her shaking arms that were going to be sore in the morning from holding the endurance exercise using bo staff and Master Sun Hei's wooden swords yesterday, not to mention all the warm up exercises from then and today. Settling on the ground with the other exhausted and sweaty students, she smiled lazily to her two twin friends. Despite being three years older, they looked seventeen rather than twenty-one. Then again, Izumi had no right to judge, since people still mistake her for a thirteen year old when she really is eighteen.

Fixing her disheveled uniform, Izumi briefly studied her red belt. Master Kim Hung Won taught her Taekwondo on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Master Sun Hei taught her haedong-kumdo on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Not that Izumi went to every class (She was far too lazy to do so), every week, but fairly regularly when she didn't have to worry about work or wanted to get rid of some built up stress.

The younger twin, Erin, patted her on the head, ignoring Izumi's disgusted expression when the twin whipped her sweat on Izumi's nose. The older, Rena, looked about ready to pass out, tiredly watching the clock. They were both black belts, having trained in taekwondo since they were in the kid's class, unlike Izumi, who had joined at twelve years old.

As she watched the last student spar her Master, the resisted laughing at how easily her Master fought the lower ranks and newbies. When the timer went off, everyone lined up and showed respect. Bowing out, Izumi twirled her keys around her finger, drinking up the rest of her water and whipping her mouth off with the back of her hand. She called a goodbye to her friends and her Master, slipping out and into her brother's Ford car.

When Izumi pulled up to her driveway, up the winding road to her house surrounded by the forest, she noticed her house's porch lights on and her blonde friend asleep on her porch. Izumi stared blankly through her windshield as she switched off the motor, shoving her keys into her pockets and approaching her friend.

Crouching down beside the porch chair, she whispered, "….Saira, Gokudera is here." Izumi leaned back in time to spare herself the headache as Saira leapt up and fervently looked around, whipping the drool off her chin.

"Lies." Saira groaned, laying back down. "Why didn't you tell me you had Taekwondo tonight, Izumi? I was going to surprise you with my awesomeness."

"You've only been gone for a few days." Izumi deadpanned.

"Two weeks!"

Izumi blinked, surprised. "Really? Huh, time goes by so fast…"

A snort sounded behind her and the two glanced back to the steps of the porch where Vihara stood with a raised eyebrow, her hands stuffed in her pockets. "Saira, you should be used to this. Izumi never remembers the date." Izumi nodded in agreement, leaving her two friends to unlock the door.

Opening the door, she disabled the security alarm and turned on the lights. Moving through the rooms, she entered her dark green room, setting her belt on top of her dresser and yawning. Izumi took off her Uniform, putting it in the wash and pulling her messed up, frizzy, curly, dark brown hair out of her pony tail.

"I'm taking a shower, find something to eat or sleep. Don't touch my laptop and if you destroy anything, you pay for it. Or do I need to tape the rules to the wall again?" At this, she pulled out the huge poster of rules.

Her two friends smiled innocently, whistling and walking off. Vihara raided Izumi's fridge, cursing in joy when she found Izumi's brothers leftover lasagna. "Sexy brother, sexy lasagna." Vihara licked her lips and ate happily after she warmed it up. Saira smiled and immediately took a banana, using her school laptop to watch her romance anime's.

After her shower, Izumi dressed in her cotton pajama pants and a tank top, her hair pulled back up in her customary ponytail. Warming up some the lasagna and ignoring how Vihara had practically shoved half of the leftovers down her wormhole of a mouth, she stared at her suspiciously happy friend. "I will get a restraining order for you Vihara, my brother is 22 and the detective of the military." As a well-known detective, her brother, often helped in cases around the world rather than the fairly large town they lived in, out on the outskirts where forests hid their house from prying eyes. And Izumi often helped with him, pointing out small details others could not see.

"That just makes it better." Vihara smirked, wiggling her eyebrows, making Izumi scowl in disgust. Saira skipped in, her cheerfulness literally making the flowers and plants in the room perk up.

"Aw, The World is Still Beautiful anime is soooo cute." She cooed, fawning over the anime as it played rather loudly.

Listening, Izumi tilted her head at the Japanese words. "He sounds like a tsundere."

"He's just in denial." Saira answered immediately, not looking up from the screen. Izumi flipped out her phone as it rung, holding it with two fingers like it was a foreign object. Saira chuckled behind her hand, giggling about how she was "Holding it like L does."

"Hello." Izumi deadpanned into the phone.

A familiar voice caught her attention and she smiled, "Izumi, I'm just checking up on you two. Is Kosaku home yet?"

"No, he told me earlier that he has a lead in a case of his, so he's spending the night at the department." Izumi informed her father. It had been two months since he was deployed to Iraq for a full year, though this was not his first deployment, he always took the time to check up on Izumi and her brother every day.

"Are you home alone? Do you have enough money for the week?" Despite her brother and Izumi's success in cases, he worried.

"Yes, daddy." Could you blame her? She was a daddy's girl. "Vihara and Saira are spending the night here with me. And no, I promise not to spend all the money I make on ice cream and anime." She pointedly ignored Vihara's obnoxious, disbelieving snort behind her.

"Make sure you're stocked for the next few weeks, otherwise you'd forget and keep ordering pizza." He ordered, "Go to the grocery store before it gets dark. Kill anyone who approaches suspiciously." Izumi chuckled at his protective tone.

"Sure, dad. Don't worry, I was going to leave when you called actually, so I gotta go. Love you, bye." Izumi never had long conversations over the phone, she was not good at small talk.

"Love you two, bye." She hung up and pushed her phone into her pocket. "Okay, you two coming?"

Vihara jumped up, most likely coming to buy Twinkies and pocky sticks for herself. Saira paused her show, shutting her laptop as if it physically hurt to be parted from it. "My precious~~" She whispered, kissing the top and dramatically 'flourished' away to join us.

_**OoO**_

Izumi paid little mind to her friends once she entered the Aldi store, grabbing a cart and immediately starting to look around for the things on her checklist. Vihara watched as she easily maneuvered through the rather busy store, wondering if Izumi knew she looked like a housewife at the moment.

Turning back to her two friends, she was surprised to see one in particular missing. Saira. "Where's Saira?" Izumi asked as she retracted her staff, looking at Vihara pointedly.

The said girl shrugged. "I donno. She said she was taking a walk because you were taking too long." Standing up, she stretched out and yawned, glancing at her watch. "Well, it's almost midnight, I want to pass out." Izumi nodded gravely in agreement, the contagious yawn making her cover her mouth.

"AWW!~" A very familiar voice cried out nearby. The two shared a glance and followed the voice. Upon reaching, Izumi's ear twitched at the familiar sound of meows. Crouching on the dirty floor, Saira was peering into a large box with a large smile. Izumi was by her side in an instant, startling the poor girl to fall back and grimace at her hand landing in some muddy water from the earlier rain shower in the afternoon.

Izumi's face immediately softened and a broad grin lit up her face. "Kitties!" She exclaimed, out of character. Vihara caught up behind her and looked over her shoulder into the box. Inside, ten very cold looking kittens stared up at the three.

_**Akatsuki-**_

The members of the Akatsuki had various reactions to their sudden transformation into felines. Kittens to be precise. More of them were surprised by the appearance of the previously dead Sasori, whose appearance as a kitten with red fur didn't mask who he really was.

"Sasori-danna! Your alive, un!" The long-haired blond cat meowed happily, trotting awkwardly over on all fours to the expressionless kitten.

"It appears so." Sasori stated dully, expression not giving away anything.

"Sasori-sama, you're alive!? Does this mean Tobi has to give your ring back?!" Tobi exclaimed, tripping over his own pawns in his worry. Sasori ignored him, considering the fact they didn't have their rings at the moment. The other members all gave the previously dead Akatsuki member their welcome, be it a nod of the head, a smile/grin or a welcome.

"Other than Sasori being brought back to life, why is it that we are felines? Also, we must locate our location as soon as possible." Leader-sama, also known as Pein asked.

"Nothing important happened during our mission." Kisame ensured, Itachi nodding beside him. The overly large shark now a large, blue-furred kitten. "The box is too tall to jump over or knock down."

"That's f*cking right, nothing f*ucking fun happened to us either." Hidan complained, sheathing and unsheathing his claws with a malicious grin. As the group discussed over any possible reasons, rain began pouring down on the uncovered cats in the huge heavy duty cardboard box.

"Tobi is cold!" Tobi complained for the millionth time, failing to succeed to snuggle with any of the members for warmth. Konan glared at him as he tried for her again, getting up and settling near Pein. The members reluctantly settled down and wrapped their tails around their small bodies for warmth, silent other than for Tobi's whines.

After what seemed like hours, the rain cleared up and the leftover chilly wind bristled their fur coats. By then, the kittens were huddled together in order to survive, it was a matter of necessity. Though more than half were asleep, the other were alert for any signs of charka, which seemed void in their sensory range.

Immediately, all the kittens were startled awake at the large presence of nearby chakra, spiraling in calm waves. Two, smaller, though not weak chakras followed in the larger chakra. With their tiny bodies, their racing hearts thudded against their small ribcage, anxious at the first signs of chakra. Where could they be that was so void of chakra at one moment, then overwhelmed at the next? Orochimaru's base? No, his experiments chakra was obvious and disgusting. Possibly Suna's desert? No, it was unbearably cold for their tiny bodies, not to mention the rain.

Tobi perked up at the sound of footsteps, the others standing up on all fours at the presence of one of the smaller chakras, curious and bright. A face peered into their box, a strange light making them visible as the girl's face broke into a large smile, cooing out a loud "AWW!~" that made their heads ring at the high pitched noise.

The girls blond hair was short, cut pixie style to the right, with clear blue eyes and a small heart-shaped face. She reached in, only to jump back when Hidan's claws raked at her skin. Pouting, she tried to obvious his claws and reach one of the other members futilely.

The large chakra appeared suddenly, looking past the blond haired girl. Her eyes were a simple dark brown, ever so slightly tinted red in the iris, with loose dark brown curls pulled back in an easy ponytail. The Akatsuki watched her expression soften and a broad grin spread on her face as she leaned over and reached in. "_Kitties_!"

A third face peered in over the girl, raising an eyebrow at her friends' exclamation and stepping back, uninterested. The more tanned of the three, her hazel colored eyes were half-lidded as she yawned, her black hair reaching her chin.

Hidan hissed in warning, "B*itch watch it! We're not f*ucking kittens!" He swatted at the girl, latching onto her arm. She smiled and lifted him up, uncaring about the scratches he imposed on her. Petting his silver fur gently, her red-brown eyes studied the kitten adoringly.

Much to the Akatsuki's surprise, Hidan settled in her arms and started purring, urging the dark-haired girl on. They stared, eyes wide going between the two. The blonde turned to her friend and spoke in a language they didn't understand, but her envious tone was obvious as she wined. She took the opportunity to reach in and pick up Zetsu, curiously staring at the perfect split of black and white fur down his form.

_**Izumi's Third POV- **_

Izumi looked down at the wet kitten in her arms, drying him off with her jacket as she pet him. She couldn't just leave them here, as much as she was apathetic, she had a soft spot for the cat family. Not to mention her other cat at home, she would be fine if she took in a few more animals. They had plenty of money anyways and Izumi never spent her money on anything other than ice cream and anime anyway. She reached in the box and scooped up the black, red, and the orange kitten with black spots into her arms, trying to balance them safely in her arms.

The silver kitten in her arms squirmed when she stopped petting him but settled down, making Saira pout. "You're a flippin cat whisperer, Izumi. Cats always love you."

"That's because they know one of their own kind." Vihara snorted, "Izumi is much like a cat. I assume she's going to take them all too." She gave Izumi a knowing look.

"Yeah, help me carry them." Izumi ordered, watching the two pick up the other kittens. Izumi put them in the back seat with Saira, laughing when the silver kitten bit her when she tried to pet him.

Their meows of surprise made her laugh the entire way home as she drove.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Yes, Izumi has an older brother and a Father now. Deal. I changed a lot about her, like I said. What I was planning (Winging it) wasn't something that realistic with the whole demon (Then again, there are demons in the Naruto world anyways) crap and all…. I probably made that up when I was angry or something. (Like the one time I made a story about zombies killing everyone *Cough, Cough*) **_

_**Seriously, WTH was I writing? Either way, out of all my characters, Izumi's personality is closest to mine. I love cats, and my mom does actually call me the "Cat whisperer" because I can get out crazy, hyperactive cat to calm down whenever he's scratching the heck out of them. **_

_**And seriously, Master Martial artists are so flippin quick, it's like a blur. I imagine, that without using their chakra to enhance their body or use jutsus, they would probably have a lot of trouble with martial artists. Not all shinobi rely on taijutsu after all, so many would have a hard time with a life without chakra. **_

_**That and I might have made a few changes with Vihara's appearance, Saira's two. **_


End file.
